Bajos instintos
by krishta
Summary: Tras convertirse en comandante la vida le regresa a Jean dos amores lejanos y distintos. Armin le saca de quicio mas ahora que nunca antes y Marco es un nombre que preferiría no volver a escuchar en la vida, menos en boca de Armin.


Hace días que jean se encuentra muy pensativo, sentado en su nueva oficina, con el cargo de comandante, nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto espacio para sí. la oficina era grande y bien iluminada en las tardes, había una gran ventana por la cual podía ver el campo de entrenamiento de los cadetes y soldados y los caminos que llevaban a sus dormitorios. Justo eso lo había mantenido bastante distraído la última semana. Le había llegado un informe en el cual se anunciaba el regreso de Armin Arlelt, el estratega de la legión que había sido enviado a estudiar a la capital exterior tres años atrás. Armin y jean se conocieron, se conocieron mucho para ser francos hubo un tiempo en que fueron amigos, otro tiempo compañeros de batalla y para no andarnos con rodeos, hubo un tiempo en que parecía que fueran a ser algo más.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo fue oscuro y doloroso, ahora es algo confuso. Al menos para Jean, aquel tiempo le parece distante, no cree ser la misma persona que fue en esos días. Pensar en Armin, pensar en su historia con Armin lo hace sentir desconectado de su pasado. no cree aun que aquello paso. Era un niñato de quince años y todos cambiamos ¿no? sin embargo ahora después de tantos años Jean aun siente que se deben algo, ¿una charla? Joder una charla es muy difícil y realmente no sabía cómo tener una, menos con Armin y menos sobre "eso". en el fondo también pensaba que quizá no era necesario que ninguno de los dos se hablara más que profesionalmente

Pero eso era estúpido, donde quedaría la amistad, se preguntaba si aún eran amigos, aunque esa pregunta sería más fácil de responder si lo que se quiere saber es si serán amigos de nuevo, durante esos tres años Armin no hablo con jean, no envió ninguna carta no a _él_, ninguna postal, ninguna foto, como si sabía que se las enviaba a Jagger y Ackerman. Era una estupidez que se preguntara por esas cosas, era el puto comandante y no debería tener interés en dramas adolescentes. Aun así, cada día se descubrió a si mismo apenado por reclinar su asiento y ver por la ventana con ansiedad cuando las carrosas se arrastraban por el camino de piedra. Quizá solo quería asegurarse de que su cadete llegara a salvo y estar pendiente de los reingresos era su responsabilidad también ¿no? Cada vida importa ¿verdad?, aún así no recuerda haber recibido personalmente ningún ingreso o re ingreso de cadetes. su cara era un misterio para muchos nuevos y para tantos otros un recuerdo

Pero Jean sabía que había mucho más que responsabilidad en eso, si, que él era el comandante y estaría a cargo de Armin desde que regresara era una responsabilidad laboral importante pero jean sabía que la responsabilidad tenía muy poco que ver en todo ese asunto, de todos modos , no se imagina siendo profesional con Armin , vaya que no había pasado gran cosa entre ellos , pero seamos honestos , jean se masturba con una foto de Armin que robo de las cartas de Jagger , suele ponerla sobre su pared y tocarse mientras imagina que el rubio está allí con él, que el rumbo natural de las cosas triunfo y que ellos están en su cuarto haciendo ese tipo de cosas . y la imagen de ese Armin sensual y atrevido se disipaba con la frialdad de su silencio. en este punto jean no parecía más que un pervertido sin esperanza

La verdad hay que decirla a Jean, Armin le gusta como un demonio y no tiene idea si el rubio va a darle ni la hora después de lo que ocurrió, o quizá ya lo olvido, quizá puedan empezar de cero, aunque empezar de cero una relación cadete – comandante que ni siquiera se consideran amigos no suena muy lógico. en todo caso es una situación irreal, pero no se equivoquen, puede que jean haya estado soñando con Armin, con sus labios, con su piel. pero no está interesado en hacer ningún movimiento precipitado porque ni siquiera sabe si existirá una oportunidad para eso. No sabe quién es Armin ahora. Quizá aquello que Armin sintió por jean fue tan tenue y se disolvió tanto por la decepción y la lejanía que ahora era prácticamente un desconocido para él. aun así, moría por verle. Quería verle llegar, escuchar su voz, saber de su viaje, aunque fuera de manera solo profesional. La verdad es que no había una cosa que quisiera más que simplemente verlo

Jean es un hombre ahora, no cree más en el amor, recuerda y niega con la cabeza, exasperado por encontrarse allí, mirando la gran puerta. Ha amado antes y con qué fuerza, en aquel momento no creyó que nada pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte ni a valer tanto como aquello que sentía por Marco, ni siquiera unos bonitos ojos como los de Armin podrían hacerle trastabillar ni siquiera un poco. Marco fue el amor de su vida y destruyo su corazón de maneras en las que jean jamás hubiera imaginado que un ser humano podría hacer a otro. Ese tema era ya tan lejano también que incluso con la perseverancia de ese amor se le hacía también muy irreal. La cosa con Armin, es decir la de ahora que es casi completamente platónica es que si le parece muy real. Vivir este amor unilateral le parece patético, hurgar en la correspondencia de Jagger no le causa mucho remordimiento de conciencia y ver las fotos de Armin tan lejano a él le causa la sensación de aun tener un poco de poder sobre esa pequeña, abrupta y leve relación entre los dos.

Algunas veces cuando se siente lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a sí mismo, enfrentarse a esos sentimientos malsanos y no consentidos, Jean deja que sus fantasías fluyan libres en su cuarto y esas fantasías resultan en un éxtasis culpable que le manchan la costura baja de la camisa, _Armin _era la palabra que acompañaba ese placer tomado a la fuerza para sí mismo. Armin, el Armin de verdad no el de sus fantasías vivía muy lejos de él y probablemente no imagina que por su causa jean debe darse varios buenos baños de agua fría en la semana. Eso lo hace sentir un depravado y un atrevido, pero era un hombre y tenía derecho a gustar de quien quisiera y está claro ya, le gusta Armin, le gusta tanto que ha tenido que admitirlo para sí, anunciárselo y decirse, _jean te gusta este chico, tócate, nunca se enterara_

Luego miraba su foto, Armin estaba tranquilo sentado en la cama con un libro, sonreía de manera dulce y tranquila, sus ojos azules visibles aún bajo la montura de las gruesas gafas, jean piensa que se ve muy sexy con ellas, no lo deja olvidar que tras todo esto Armin sigue siendo tan solo un joven muy inteligente y tranquilo, un sabelotodo que probablemente pasa de él, de sus brutalidades de ese pasado tan difícil de aceptar. jean toma la foto entre sus manos la mira largamente, se permite esto, se permite pensar en el como si lo mereciera, se permite sentir la necesidad de verlo. Amarlo ahora de manera tan profunda dulce y erótica es un poco un alivio cuando piensa en Marco, sentir esto, sentirlo de verdad por Armin lo hace libre de esa horrible relación, libre de Marco de su recuerdo, era suya la victoria de al fin haberse enamorado del niño bueno

Con todo y ese amor unilateral que supo esconder bien aún Jean -el comandante de la legión- seguía siendo serio y esperaba a Armin de manera meramente profesional, para ser honestos no lo esperaba precisamente y exclusivamente a él, estaba firmando unos permisos de municiones cuando por casualidad escucho el estruendoso roce se las piedras en la carrosa. Jean mira la ventana con fingida indiferencia y Hanji que se encontraba allí se ríe por lo bajo. Jean observa, Armin se baja de la carrosa con un par de maletas, parece que habla con el chofer, como era de esperar no trae puesto el uniforme, a jean le llama la atención su aspecto tranquilo, aunque lo ha visto tantas veces en fotos, jean se sienta en el escritorio sabe que lo primero para lo de re ingreso es presentarse con el comandante, sabe que los pies de Armin, _esos pies que muere besar_ caminan por la alfombra del gran pasillo y que esa alfombra lo dirige justo a él. Suspira profundo. tocan la puerta


End file.
